In recent years, mobile phone terminal devices having high functionality, which are called smartphones, have become popular. Smartphones, which include a display panel having a comparatively high resolution, can display moving images and still images. It is possible for the display panel to display, for example, a video captured using a camera function incorporated into the smartphone, with a high resolution. Alternatively, a smartphone accesses the Internet, making it possible for the display panel to display a video obtained from various home pages.
Furthermore, some smartphones include a video output unit. Some video output units provided in smartphones include a terminal for an interface of, for example, the HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) standard. A terminal of the HDMI standard is a terminal from which high resolution video data, such as, for example, horizontal 1920 pixels×vertical 1080 pixels, which are the numbers of pixels of one screen, is output.
Such a video output terminal of the HDMI standard for a smartphone is connected to the video input terminal of a display device, such as a television receiver or a computer screen, by using a transmission cable of the HDMI standard. Thus, it is possible for the display device to expand and display the same video as the video being displayed on the display panel of the smartphone itself.
Furthermore, it has been proposed that a smartphone includes a wireless video output unit, and a video is transmitted to a display device by wireless transmission. That is, a smartphone has incorporated thereinto a short-distance wireless communication function that performs wireless communication with adjacent devices. By using this short-distance wireless communication function, it is possible to transmit a video to a display device wirelessly.
PTL 1 discloses a mobile phone terminal device including a terminal of the HDMI standard.